RWBY Harem X CSFF OC
by JackDroid1999
Summary: This is the story of A misunderstood Shy and Childish Fuanus who attracts the attention of the Girls Of RWBY. C.S.F.F. Childish and Shy Fox Faunus
1. Chapter 1

_**_Full Title:_**__**_ RWBY Harem X CHILDISH and SHY FOX FUANUS OC Part 1  
_**__**_  
_**___Jackson's Point of View  
__Ah, the afternoon school rush. It was an event that happens every morning and the halls are crammed full of people trying to get their stuff out of their lockers and Dorms but no one dares touch me as If I have the Bubonic Plague because they all have this stupid belief that when someone pisses me off that I would turn into a Dinosaur or something like that Beat the shit out of them with my Samuari Sword/ Semi-Automatic Rifle and the same thing happened to my team since they left the academy and never came back. I kinda don't blame them as I am 6 foot 5 and buff which is just huge compared to everyone else and I seem really tough but I really am a lot more of a Gentle Giant really as I would never hurt A fly most of the time as long as that fly does not annoy then I would hurt a fly. So I was a bit of an Outcast as someone people tended to fear and avoid because they were afraid I might hurt them with my Double-Edged Semblance.  
I was getting my stuff out of my locker until someone bumped into me for the first time In my nearly three Years here and everyone in the hall just stopped as if some kind of murder just happened here. I looked down and when I saw the girl who bumped into me and my first thought was  
'Wow, she's cute.'  
I reached out my hand out to her and asked her  
"Are you Ok?"  
She asked me  
"You're not going to hurt me right?"  
I sighed and told her  
"I would never hurt A Girl like you."  
She chuckles As I blush and she took my hand and got up. I picked up her stuff and told her while handing it to her  
"Here ya go. I think this is all of your stuff." **_**  
**_**"It is. Thanks. You're A lot nicer than people say you are."  
I blushed and replied shyly  
"Th-Th-Thank you."  
She chuckles again and replied  
"Your welcome.  
"What's your name?"  
"Blake. Yours?"  
"Jackson."  
After all that, we bided each other farewell as she went to her dorm and I went to Mine.  
_**_Time Skip!  
_**___Blakes Point of View  
__I was in the Dorm shared by our team Thinking of Jackson. Those Rumors never really seemed true as No one and I mean NO ONE has ever seen Him hurt anybody. Besides During Professor Goodwitches Class Duels Of course but even then he would try everything in his power not to fight unless he is picked among the class. I must have not noticed that my cheeks were rising in heat just thinking about him as Ruby asked  
"Thinking about someone?"  
I snapped out of it and Replied  
"No!... Now Shut up!"  
Yang chimed in  
"You Love somebody!"  
"No, I don't!"  
Weiss asked me  
"Alright tell us who is it?"  
"Its... Jackson-"  
Ruby yelled  
"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Do you mean Jackson Bell?! The guy who Beats up people on a whim!"  
"Guys He's not like that!"  
Yang said to the rest of us  
"You know when you think about it I do wonder if the Rumors are true?"  
Wiess said  
"Well, we can ask him ourselves."  
And for once I agree for what she said and said to the rest of them  
"Yeah Let's do that."  
Yang Replied  
"Agreed."  
****Time Skip to Jackson's Dorm!  
****__Back to Jackson's Point of View__  
I was In my dorm reading a copy of my favorite book "Lord of the Flies" when I heard knocking at my door and I decided to Ingnore it. That was when I heard a bunch of Banter outside.  
"He's not opening?"  
"Na dip sherlock!"  
"No, my name is Ruby."  
*Weiss Facepalming*  
"Let me try." "Jackson It's me Blake Can you open the door for us."  
"You see Blake he's not answering."  
"Shut up Weiss you haven't even given him time to answer."  
"That's it I'm done waiting."  
*Gun/Gauntlets Clicking*  
"YANG DONT!"  
I walked over the door, opened it and asked them  
"Anything you want?"  
Blake asked me  
"Remember me?"  
I responded  
"Oh, yeah Your Blake; the first person in forever to not treat me like I'm a bully. Please, all of you come in."  
After they walked in and sat down I began to serve them Green tea. Yang took a sip of my Tea and told me  
"Wow, Jackson this is Great!"  
"Thanks. I made the blend myself." "Now what do you need of me today?"  
Ruby blatantly asked me  
"Were those rumors of you beating up your teammates to near-death true and have or ever hurt anyone before!"  
Blake then Slapped Ruby upside the head and I explained.  
"No and No. You see that rumor was started when my team decided to leave beacon academy as is because they think it was waste of time and I disagreed so right before they left they spread that bitchy rumor across the academy to this day. I will agree I may seem big and tough but really I'm just like a teddy bear. I'm nice and just want to make friends. I hope you can all understand that and agree with me that those rumors aren't true."  
Blake Replied  
"Of course we believe you."  
The rest of them nodded and I seized the opportunity and asked them politely  
"Since your the first ones to come over in forever do you want to play some party games? I have twister, Uno I have the ever-Famous Battleship."  
They all agreed and I had one of the most fun days in forever. We played our games, ate snacks and had fun for a few hours before they had to return back to their Dorm and I was able to trade Scroll Numbers with me for further communication. I was happy that night and it was great.  
_**_Back At The RWBY Dorm  
_**___Yang's Point of View  
__We were all in our Pajama's prepared for bed and Blake told us  
"See guys? Didn't I tell you he was nice?"  
I replied  
"Yeah, he Is. I don't even doubt if a girl would actually like to go on a date with him... Not that I would want to of course."  
I felt pretty weird talking about him as I had this warm feeling in my heart like I had heartburn but I didn't and it didn't hurt f It was there. Ruby then said  
"Yeah He was so Nice I wonder if any girl met him they would love to kiss him and caress his chest... Not That I would like too."  
Wiess then said  
"Yeah He is so handsome I wonder if any girls ever wanted to just lay down in bed with him... Not that I would want that."  
Then Blake finished with  
" I wonder if Any girl would ever want to just be with him for a lie... You know I don't want that either."  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before we all said in Near unison  
"Oh, Sh*t! I think I love him!"  
**_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_**


	2. Chapter 2

Full Title: RWBY Harem X CHILDISH and SHY FOX FAUNUS OC Part 2

__Jackson's Point of View  
__The Next day I was eating lunch in the Lunchroom and I can tell the girls must have told everyone else my story as if almost by an Instant everyone is cutting me slack and not thinking of me as A bully today. I was eating my lunch until I felt a sudden weight on my back and as I looked behind I saw My friend/ Fellow Faunus Blake holding each of my shoulders with a big grin on her face. I really do like her big grin as It helps me feel better about myself and everything that I am. She was smiling and said  
"Hi, Jackson!"  
"Hi, Blake."  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?"  
"Sure why not?"  
She sat next to me and I asked her without trying to sound rude  
"Where are your friends?"  
"Oh, they're coming I just wanted to try something."  
"Try wha-?"  
Before I can finish My sentence she started petting behind my ear and all my stress Immeadditly melted away in one fell swoop. My muscles started relaxing as I sighed a breath of relief and she asked me  
"You like it?"  
"Yeeeeah... It's sooo great... How do you know this?"  
She smirked and said  
"Two things. I am a cat Faunus and there are some things girls just know about Guys."  
I blushed a little but I didn't notice as she continued to scratch behind My fox ears. It continued until the rest of RWBY Showed up and Asked me how I am doing. I said I was fine and we started eating. Yang turned to my direction and looked at me. I was asked her  
"What is it?"  
"You got something on your face."  
"Where?"  
She grabs a napkin and wiped across my lips.  
"here."  
I blushed pink and They giggled which made me blush just even more. Just as I was blushing three of my old friends Pyrrah, Velvet and Coco walked over and I was excited to see them.  
"Hey, Guys!"  
Velvet told me  
"Hey, Jackson!"  
Wiess asked me  
"You know them?!"  
I replied  
"yeah In our first year here Our two teams went on a lot of mission together often So I got to know them."  
They smiled and Pyrrah asked Jackson  
"How are you doing considering the Rumor has finally been gotten rid of?"  
"Good. How about you and Chocolate Bunny?"  
Blake asked me  
"Chocolate Bunny?"  
I explained  
"It's my pet name for the shipping of Velvet and Coco. I just love messing with them that way!"  
I tried to contain my laughter as they both blushed. Pyrrha asked me  
"Hey, Jackson? Can you get us all some pudding cups from over there, please?  
She pointed towards the other side of the cafeteria and I nodded as I went to get them for my friends.  
__Ruby Point of View  
__As I went off to get the Pudding for us Pyrrah Sighed lovingly and said  
"Isn't he just dreamy?"  
The other two nodded and I and the rest of my team are in shock.  
I yelled quietly enough that Jackson can't hear us  
"You like him too!"  
Pyrrha Ask's back  
"What do you mean "You like him too"?"  
After a few minutes of explaining we learned that we all have an interest in him. Pyrrha asked us all  
"I have a question here. How do we make sure who gets dibs on who gets him?"  
Weiss explained  
"We'll come up with some ground rules for this later. now be quiet because here he comes."  
Jackson came back and served us the delicious treat and We all said thank you before eating once again.  
****Time Skip!  
****Jackson was walking us back to our dorms as we all talked about stuff we like and we learned Jackson and us actually have a lot in common. He was in fact kind, courteous and rather simple but simple as he enjoyed the simple things in life and didnt care about the bigger stuff that is out of his control. We made to his dorm where he invited us inside in which we had accepted and we walked in. He told us  
"Excuse me while I change shirts"  
and proceeded to change shirts and two things caught our intentions. one his abs and two a large scar running down the length of his abdomen and chest. We were shocked and When Jackson took notice he asked  
"What?"  
Blake asked him  
"How did you get that scar?"  
"I got it during an accident."  
"Oh."  
We talked for another few minutes before Jackson got a call from Ozpin told us what he said.  
__Jackson's Point of View  
__I put on a smile and told them  
"Ok guys get your stuff packing because we're hunting Grims tomorrow and this will be my first team mission!..."  
They all cheered before it died down and I genuinely felt good when they good and I thought for to myself  
'I think I'm starting to develop feelings for them.'

****To be continued...****


End file.
